halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Marine Corps/Quotes
This is a list of Quotes from personnel of the UNSC Marine Corps. "Why is this thing so damn loud!?" (Warthog Gunner after extended firing in Halo 3), (Possibly a red vs blue reference with Simmons and the warthog gun) "Eyes downrange, not downshirt!" (Female Marine in Halo 2, after seeing enemies) "Don't shoot his head! You'll hurt Cortana, she's a hottie. She's blue, but she's a hottie." (Marine in Halo 2, in battle) "Dude, these guys are from outer space...and we're killing them!" (Halo 3-said after a battle) "And everybody was kung-fu fighting..." (Halo 2 and Halo 3- marine killing enemies) "Bam!, His skull imploded! {after you kill an enemy by meleeing him} "Is his skull really as soft as that made it look?" (after you melee a grunt in the head) "I admire your skull cracking homily" (Halo 3- After killing an enemy via melee towards the head) "I'm surprised his head stayed on" (Halo 3- After killing a grunt via melee towards the head) "This is Sparta!" (Halo 3; IWHBYD) "Dude!... I think I leveled up!" (Halo 3; IWHBYD) "Grenades are like RAM. You can never have too much." "Thanks for killing the big scary guy" (Halo 3; IWHBYD- After killing a Brute Chieftain / Hunter) "Hey, anyone got any earplugs?" (Halo 2, Stacker while climbing into the Warthog Gunner seat) "I throw like a girl" (Halo 3; IWHBYD- When a marine throws a grenade) "That knocked the change out of my pocket!" (Marine Passenger, if you almost flip a Warthog over) "When are you going to start fighting split lip?" (Taunting an Elite) "You totally owned that sucker" (after you kill a hunter on the level The Storm) "Have we tried reasoning with them!" "Get me an angle!" (When gunner of warthog is shooting) "Floor it!" (When marine gets into vehicle) "You treat your mother like that?" (Female marine on Metropolis when other marine is killed) "Hit the gas!" (When a marine gets on a vehicle). "Woo hoo!" (gunner of warthog after jumping of a hill, ramp, etc. in Halo 1) "Oh yeah!" (gunner of warthog after jumping of a hill, ramp, etc. in Halo 1) "All Right!" (gunner of warthog after jumping of a hill, ramp, etc. in Halo 1) "You wanna get us killed?" (warthog gunner after falling off cliff and flipping) " Yep, Thats why its called a breast plate"(Female Marine in Halo 2) "Alright, you can come, but I'm keeping my eye on you" (If you kill too many marines, then stop attacking them) "I can't hold a grudge against you." (Stacker, if you kill too many Marines and you stop) "Bad person! Bad person!" (If you are fighting a marine after you go rampant) "He's gone rampant" (If you kill too many marines) "Kill that armored freak!" (If you kill too many marines) "Kill him! He's crazy!" (If you kill too many marines) "He is a traitor, kill him!" (If you kill too many marines) "What the hell?" (If you shoot a marine) "Whats wrong with you?" (If you shoot a marine) "Do I owe you money?" (If you shoot a marine) "Whats wrong with you?" (If you shoot a marine) "Cease fire!" (If you shoot a marine) "Clean your visor" (If you shoot a marine) "Where are your glasses, boy?" (If you shoot a marine) "Get up so I can kill you again!" (After killing enemy) "Hey, that was my kill. You stole my kill!" (If you or another marine kills an enemy) "Sword Elite down!" (When they take down a Sword Wielding Elite) "Okay, purple hearts for everybody!" "Don't shoot his head, you'll hurt Cortana." "Hey chapstick." "Hey, you're the perfect height... to kiss my ass!" (After killing Brutes in Halo 3):"Hey, I hear their main weakness is for bananas. We got any bananas?" (To the Master Chief): "Hey, man, if I get injured, be sure to give me lots of drugs!" "What's the matter? Am I comin' on too strong?" (After splattering a Covenant): "Hey, Do you know how to turn on the windshield wipers?" (After splattering a Covenant): "ROAD KILL!" (After splattering a Covenant in Halo 1): "That's one way to save ammo." (After splattering a Covenant in Halo 1): "Aw sir, it's more fun shooting them!" "Uhh... Chief, could you at least pretend to aim?" (While fighting): "Have we tried reasoning with them?" "Get the hell out of my armory, split lip!" "Dude are you made of leprechauns? Cause that was awesome!" (While shooting a dead Elite): "That's for my little brother!" American Marine: "This is our Alamo!" Mexican Marine: "Hey, I'm not from Texas, buco!" Marine Sergeant: "Fall in over here!" Marine: "Yeah, you got it. Will there be snacks?" "Hey, if you're going to the fridge... grab me a beer, please?" "The whole staring and heavy breathing thing doesn't really work for me." "Grenades are like RAM - you can never have too much." "If my face looked like a squid, I'd be angry, too!" "Say good night, punk." "Hey! Less looking, more shooting!" "They're in staggered formation - little bastards up front, big ones in back. Good luck, Cairo." "I don't know who glassed Reach, but it sure wasn't you little girl scouts!" "I don't know who glassed Reach, but it sure wasn't you stupid bastards!" (After you melee an enemy to death): "Swing bada-bada swing!" "I'll kill ya... a little bit!" (When a grenade kills an enemy): "BAM!" (When a lot of enemies appear): "Well... goodbye!" "What's on your back, a toilet?" (While throwing a grenade): "Do NOT open till Christmas!" "Using both hands, an idea whose time has come!" (While shooting an already-dead alien with Shotgun): "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" "I heard you fellas taste *just* like chicken!" "Damn, I forgot the plan... Oh yeah, kill the aliens." "I would have been your daddy but the dog beat me over the fence!" "Come on, get back up so I can kill you again!!" "Look, a Mark 5." (Halo 1) "Look, a Mark 6." (Halo 2) "Do you think aliens have insurance?" "Hehe, tickles don't it?" "Damn aliens." "Covering fire!" "Bet the Covenant didn't expect to fight the biggest Marine bad asses in the Corps!" "Whoohoo yaa!!" "Watch where you throw those things!" "Aww it burns!" Marine: "Dear Sarge, kickin ass in outer space, wish you were here." Johnson: "I heard that, jackass!" "Can't we all just get along?" "Frag out" "Mira, mira!" "Oh, God! I think that one was Bob!" (When fighting the Flood) "Ahh get this thing off me!" "Ahh medic!" "This thing is really staring to PISS ME OFF!!" "Marines! Hold it now!" "Don't ask, don't tell." (when you kill with a melee on halo 3) "That popping sound was his skull wasnt it?" "Hey would you mind pointing that somewhere else, Chief?" (When you point gun at Marine for a while.) "Sorry the grip's...sweaty." (After friendly firing you) "Hey, you were the one who destroyed their ring!" "Bastard!!" "You yella belly bastard." "Die, split lip!" "Hey, that was HIM, not me." "You know, I really should start counting." "Imma take that as a threat." "I've been waiting a long time for this." (If you kill enough Marines) "AHHH!" "Yea so when I shoot, I try to hit things." "Hey he said that not me. If he gets pissed hes your problem not mine." "Okay... let me know if you want it back." (If you give them a good weapon) "Your loss" (When given heavy weapon) "What?, is something wrong with it?" (If you give them certain weapons) "You killed him, sir, you killed him!" (If you kill a marine) "Hey, Chief, it's me!" "How did you clowns even find Earth?" "Ahh... Time for a break... Let's go to a Starbucks... Hey look there's one over there!... There's another one across the street over there... Hey look, there's one over there!" (or something like that) "You DO know how to drive this thing..." (When you crash a vehicle they are riding) "Hey, hey, let's catch one and ride it." "Not as easy as you thought, eh amigo?" "WHY!?! Why couldn't it have been me?" (If you die) "Hey Alien!, why don't you turn down the suck!" "Let me know when I should start TRYING." "Enemy down!" "Ghost neutralized." "Just when you started to get on my good side..." "No one said anything about freeze tag." "This one's for you, Billy!" "I was so busy kickin ass I forgot to take names." "Messed them up good." "Thank you, thank you very much." "Alright!" "You mess with me, you mess with the Chief!" (while fighting against Covenant) "Yikes." "Hostile, big one." "Hostile down!" "Aye!" "Yes, sir!" "You big footed, ugly sucker!" "Someone get Cortana outta his head!" (When Chief dies in Halo 1) "Hey look I'm just a little coward! No really, I am. Hehe...." (When one sees a Grunt running and screaming) "Once I ran out of grenades so I threw my lunch... It really happened!" "Don't worry I won't bite." (Halo 2 Female Marines) "Don't worry, I'll be a good girl." (Halo 2 Female Marine) "Ah you mother f...." (If a grenade detonates really close to them but they suvive) "That's it you're all gonna die!" (If down to last bit of health) "Open fire, lets spend some of that tax payer money!" "Pour it on Marines, you aren't paying for the rounds!" "Idiot!" (if you toss a grenade close to a Marine) "See something you like?" (Female Marine; if you stare at her too long) "Great... now what?" (When Chief dies in Halo 1) "We're done for."(When Chief dies in Halo 1; note it's said matter-of-factly) "Cortana... you still there?" (When Chief dies in Halo 1) "Wow! Look at 'em fly!" (If you toss a grenade and bodies fly in all directions) "The Chief is down!" (when Chief dies in Halo 2) "What are you looking at me for? You're the hero." (If you stare at a Marine too long) "Chief, you're freaking me out." (Sergeant Pete Stacker; if you stare at him too long) "Yo mama's so ugly, her tears run down the back of her head!" (Sergeant Pete Stacker, taunting) "You know? This reminds me of the time I got herpes." (Marine, if idle too long) "I'm sorry. Your name is... uh..." (Sergeant Stacker, when he accidentally shoots a Marine) "Ha! And my mom wanted me to be a doctor! bah!" (Marine on LAAG, during killing spree) "Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" (Marine on LAAG, during killing spree) "I'm not the one that blew up their Sacred Ring." (Marine, if you stare at him too long) "Hey, I just realized; this isn't a drill." "This is like the Alamo, you're dyin' for Texas, bucko! "This is as good a place as any." "For now... this is home" "I hope you're not all talk, Marine." {Sergeant Stacker; after a Marine makes an insult} "Well, you said you were all skill, sweetface" (Female marine responding to above statement) "That hurts Chief, that hurts real bad" (Sergeant Johnson after giving him a bad weapon) "Uh, leave the cursing to the professionals, son." (Sergeant Stacker; after a Marine makes an insult) "That's fine and all... but you still owe me twenty bucks." (Sgt. Stacker) "Back to my place for pie!" "Hey! No one said, 'freeze tag'!" (Sgt. Stacker; if you or other Marines are too idle) "Suck it, split-lip!" (Stacker, at a dead Elite) *Sarcastically* "Well... Lucky me..." (Perez character model; if you hand him a bad weapon) "Whoops... I mean... uh... that was totally my plan." "If you ask real nice, I'll kill ya. But only a little bit." "Marines, time to kill us a Scarab." (Sgt. Banks in Metropolis) "Ow. That one went in." (When you shoot a Marine) "How's your insureance?!" "Let God sort em out!" (Sgt. Stacker) "I think I need a medic." "Really, if you're not dead, you're fine." "What the hell, dumbass!" "Stupid little runt!" "It blew right though us!" (Female Marine on Metropolis) "Stay back! Stay back, you're not turning me into one of those things!" (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "I'll blow your brains out! Get away from me!" (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "Gaaaaahh! Aaaaaahh! Don't touch me, you freaks, I won't be like you, I'll die first!" (Crazed Marine on Halo: CE) "Find your own hiding place, the monsters are everywhere!" (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "Play dead! That's what I did... played dead. They took the live ones... oh, God, I can still hear them!" (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "Monsters..." (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhaaahhh! Aaaaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaa!" (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "Just leave me alone!" (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "Sarge? Mendoza? Bisenti? Oh, God... the things took them..." "They're gone! Get it? Gone!" (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "They won't get me! Oh God... oh God I don't want to be like them, please, please no, nooo..." (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "Craaap." "My bad." "Leave some for me!" "Would ya mind not killin my men?" (Sgt. Johnson) "That's for Reach!" (when Marine kills enemy) "Get it off me!" (When a marine is stuck with a Plasma Grenade). "Aaaaaaagh!" (When a marine is killed) "Waaaaaaaa!" (When a marine is killed) "WAAAAAAAAAAH!" (Sgt. Johnson if he is killed, in a high-pitched voice) "You bloody traitor!" (When you kill enough marines that the remaining ones become enemies.) "Ew! You make my mother-in-law look pretty!" (Sergeant Stacker) "Well, this sucks." "You can run, but you can't hide..." (Marine Sniper in Halo: CE) "Well, don't you wish we ALL had sniper rifles..." (Marine) "You lousy, bastard!" (Marine, if down to last bit of health) "What the hell, dumbass!" (If you kill a Marine) "You do not deserve to wear the beret!" (Stacker) "Why did you DO that?" (If you kill a Marine) "Incoming!" (When a grenade is primed and thrown) "Well, that's one way to save ammo!" (Stacker, if you run over a lot of Covies with a Warthog) "Oh, I see. You expected us to dodge that!" (after you throw a grenade and kill a couple of Marines.) "oh no. I mean..... I meant to do that... *shouts, I meant to do that!* (kills an enemy) "Thats alright, I'd hide from me too." "Ha! The tables have turned, now you're scared of us" "I need a nurse, no no no, a female nurse" "Time to take your medicine kids!"(Warthog gunner on killing spree) "School is now in session" "Bueno, amigo, bueno" "He was a good kid, I... think I'll go pay a visit to his wife. Ha ha! HA ha ha..." (Johnson, when Marine dies) "Great job, genius, now who's gonna save the world?" (when Chief is killed by friendly fire) "Pay attention, mate!" (idle for several minutes) "What/Huh? Where?" (after Marine says above statement) "Don't make me take off my belt!" (Sergeant Johnson, Outskirts level) "I don't want to kill yah, it's just that you're to ugly to let live!" (Sergeant Johnson, Outskirts level) "Advantage? us? We kick their asses!" (Marine off Halo 2) "How you feeling there Jackass!" (Sergeant Johnson, Outskirts level when sniping an elite) "Have we tried reasoning with them" (Marine on Halo 2) "OOOWAHAHA! Good one Amigo!" (Mexican Marine on Halo 2) "Clean your visor, jackass!" (Sergeant Johnson, Outskirts level when you shoot as him) "Do I look like an 8-foot blue alien monster?" (Sergeant Johnson when you shoot him) "Ah, man I love the beach!" (Mexican Marine on Outskirts) "I hope you packed a suit, mate!" (Australian Marine) "Cut the chatter! We got trouble" (Cortana) "Are you sure Cortana's not helping you, mate?" (Australian marine on Halo 2) "Don't they teach you kids to SWEAR in basic anymore?" (Sergeant Johnson Halo 2 Outskirts) "Hay! Less looking, more shooting!" (Australian marine if you look at him for too long Halo 2) "Looks like your big freaky mouth bit off more than it could chew!" (Sergeant Johnson, Outskirts level) "I know I'm pretty, but we gotta get to work!" (When you stare at Sergeant Johnson for to long) "Take off your mask, you can't be that ugly!" (Mexican Marine on Halo 2) "I kill you grunt!" (Mexican marine on Halo 2) "Bloody bastard!" (Australian marine on Halo 2) "You drive, I wanna shoot things." (When Master Chief enters driver's side) "You know Kung Fu!? Holy Crap!!! (After Meleeing a Brute in Halo 3) "That is one *angry* mike foxtrot"(halo 3; when brute bazzerkes) "I got Shotgun!" "I got Gunner Seat!" (While getting into a Warthog in Halo 3) "Hay... hows ninety millimeters of tungsten strike ya?"(marine Sargent when you first get a tank in 3) "Tank beats Ghost....Tank beats Hunter.....Tank beats EVERYTHING, man I could do this all day. (Pelican pilot in Halo 3 voiced by Alan Tudyk who plays the pilot of Serenity in Firefly/Serenirt) "Hey, Check it out" (Wounded Marine 1 in Halo 3) "Yeah, it's a SPARTAN" (Wounded Marine 2 in Halo 3) "Hey guys, you better not be playing with me" (Wounded Marine 3 in Halo 3) "Hey, Open Up!" "Nuh Uh, for all I know, you could be held prisoner by the Brutes" "If I was held prisoner by the Brutes, they would've forced me to tell you the password and you would have opened the door anyway" "Ok, now I'm really not opening the door" "But we need AMMO!" "Why don't you go ask your Brute buddies then?" (Conversation between 2 Marines on the level Crows nest, - Possible RvB cameo, sounds like the voices of Grif & Donut - ) "Ah! The little bastard stung me!" (Marine, when 343 Guilty Spark zaps him, in the level, The Ark.) "Uhh... Whiskey Tango Foxtrot?!" (Marine, when you kill another Marine in Halo 3) "You're pending for a bending!" (voiced by John Dimaggio, voice of/quote from Bender on Futurama) "Would you kindly shut your noise hole?" (Another Bender quote) Aww, I almost have an achievement (Something like that) (IWHBYD quote from Halo 3) "Get'r done!" "YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" (When down to last bit of health, Halo:CE) "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" (When down to last bit of health , Halo: CE) "Get off me!! Ghhh... AHHHAAHHHHAHH!! " (Infected by the Flood in Halo 3) "Everybody out!" (Exiting a vehicle in Halo: CE) "It always pays to make sure." (Stacker shooting a dead Covenant in Halo:CE) "Pile out!" (Exiting vehicle in Halo: CE) "Showtime!" (Entering/exiting vehicle in Halo: CE) "Come back to class so I can school you again!" "Shhh! You here that? Oh man Covenant Dropships! Take cover! (Halo: CE) "Man..." (When a covenant troop is ran over, Halo: CE) "This is for all the ladies I ain't sexin', cause I'm here fighting YOU!" "See? He wanted *my* gun." (When you swap weapons with a marine - Halo 2) "Wanna go out some time?" (Halo 3 Female Marine if she is given a Sniper Rifle, Fuel Rod Cannon or Rocket Launcher, requires the IWHBYD Skull) "You might have to adjust the seat a little." (Exiting a Warthog in Halo 2) "Sorry the grips... sweaty." (Trade weapons in Halo 2) "The cavalry has arrived!" (When a Marine first spots you in Halo: CE) "Get it off! Get it off!" (Stuck with a plasma grenade in Halo: CE) "This is suicide, man!" (When a Marine dies in Halo: CE) "FALL BACK!" (Said by Stacker In Halo: CE when Marines are getting quickly killed, note that even though he gives the order to fall back, no one falls back, not even him) "Ahhh... the burn!" (Said in either a satisfied tone or a painful tone when hit in Halo: CE) "If there's anything worse than Jackals, it's Jackals with sniper rifles!" (said occasionally on the level Outskirts when Sniper Jackals are first encountered) "Target neutralized!" (Halo 2) "Touchdown!" (Halo 2, enemy infantry/vehicle destroyed) "Ghost Ride da Whip!" (Mongoose Passenger in Halo 3 after jumping a ramp) Listen to you Sweary Mary! (Halo 2- said after another marine almost swears, usually in Cairo Station before drones attack) "Chief just got wasted!" (if the Master Chief is killed in Halo 3) "Time to get to work, Arbiter dude!" (When playing as the Arbiter, if a Marine accompanies you in a vehicle) "Good to see you, Arbiter!" (Halo 3, when Marines greet you as the Arbiter) "Sure thing Chief. Here you go." (Halo 3, switching weapons with a Marine) "Get mounted Marines! Not in a rude way..." (Halo 3 when getting in a Warthog, IWHBYD skull required) "Screw that ghost good!" (Halo 2, when fighting enemy ghosts.) "Um. Ow." (Friendly firing on Sargent Johnson) "Hey, bastards. Knock Knock!" (Sargent Johnson destroying control room doors in Scarab) "Great! A gun i can't use." (When given a Covenant Weapon) "Well at least i can shoot myself" (If given a weaker weapon) "Man I could make a mess with this!" (Stacker if given a power weapon) "The Chief is dead...I think I'll go eat my gun now." (Marine in Halo 3 after Master Chief is killed) "The arbiter's dead."(halo 3; said casually, like they don't care) "This is for all the girls I ain't sexin' up because of you!" (Marine in Halo 3 with IWHBYD Skull activated) "Greeeeased those suckers!" (Marine on Outskirts if the Chief splatters multiple enemies with Warthog) "Join the fight Chief, we lost your planet." (When player is Idle in Halo 3) "You should do that, like, all the time!" (When blowing up enemies with tank or grenades in Halo 3) "That was a lot of people dying at once" "Man I should have brought an umbrella" (After blowing up many enemies with an explosive) "Damn I should have brought my mittens" (Red vs. Blue reference to Caboose) "Come on everybody, lets get in" (Halo 3, after thplayer enters a vehicle. Unsure if IWHBYD skull needs to be active or not. NOTE: When the marine says "lets," it is said with a lisp.) "Oh man...did the Arbiter just get wasted!?" (When the Arbiter dies in Halo 3 co-op with the IWHBYD Skull enabled) Category: Quotes